Son of the Graystripe
(A kit crawls out of Prissy's dead body) Bark: Why you crawl out of Prissy body? Kit: ......... Bark: You no talk? I never will understand puppies. I will be you mother. You name Woof. Woof: Meow. Bark: You right! We must kill da cats! Come on! (Six moons pass.) Bark: Kill that cat! Cat: Meow! Woof: Okay! (Kills cat.) Bark: Good job! You look like cat, but I raised you so you must be dog. Woof: I am pure dog- (Falcon comes in and takes woof.) Bark: Wooooooooooof, come back! Why you leave me-oh, dogfood! (Falcon takes Woof to lake then drops him in it. Woof goes to shore.) (Back at camp.) Cloudstar: Do my biding! Yes! Yes! Spiderleg: Just shut up already. It gets anoying. We get it. Cloudstar: Well I'm sorry but the author *cough*Whitestar7*cough* makes me do it. Brightheart: Shut up you two! I'm trying to drink my milkshake! Cloudstar: (Looks at Brightheart.) Brightheart: I-I mean............I'm trying to eat a kiltshake. Cloudstar: That makes perfect sense. Ferncloud: If only we had Graystripe, we wouldn't suffer anymore! If I only had a milkshake, I'd be dancin' 'round the floor! If only I had one more sip, I wouldn't be so sad! Would just one milkshake be so bad?! I just want a milkshake! Just one tiny sip! Just a single milkshake, would make my world just fine!!! If only I had a milkshake, this wouldn't be so baaaaaaaaaaad. Crowd: Cheers. Cloudstar: That was pretty good-hey! No milkshake songs! Ferncloud: I'm tired of you and your stupid rules! I can't take it anymore! I want a milkshake! Cloudstar: (Looks at Brightheart drinking a milkshake. Brightheart stops and whistles.) Ferncloud: GIVE ME A MILKSHAKE OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! Cloudstar: I don't think so! Stupidberry, bring me my black cape! Stupidberry: (Gives cape.) Cloudstar: Stupidberry! This is my long black cape! I just want my black cape! Stupidberry: (Does what Cloudstar tells him. Mutters under breath.) Cloudstar: Thank you, Stupidberry. You truly are a stupid-berry. Hahaha!!!!! I'm so funny! Ferncloud: Weren't you about to kill me or something. Cloudstar: No. No, I'm going to do something much worse. So much worse, you will-um-well, It'll be really bad. I will kill..............wait for it...............Dustpelt! Ferncloud: Dustpelt's already dead. Cloudstar: (To sky.) StarClan! Bring back Dustpelt! Dustpelt: (Apears.) What? I'm alive? Lst thing I knew I was sharing tongues with my new mate Spottedleaf-oh, Ferncloud, your here. Hi. Ferncloud: Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf! I will kill you for this! Cloudstar: This isn't my plan! Ferncloud: (Kills Dustpelt.) Cloudstar: (Kills Ferncloud.) Those two are crazy! At least I won't have to listen to that milkshake song anymore. Ferncloud: (From StarClan. Sings song.) Cloudstar: StarClan is turturing me! Why? Whhhhhyyyyyyyy?!?!?!? Woof: (Jumps into camp.) I will stop you! Cloudstar: Who are you anyway? Woof: I am Woof, a dog. For some reason a vioce inside me said that I should kill you. Cloudstar: A dog? Hahaha! Your a cat! And you bear a remarkable resemblance to a certain deputy with gray fur, but I can't recall his name. Woof: I am a dog! My mother, Bark, said so. Cloudstar: Bark? Bark? (Flashback.) Twoleg: Now get into your little bed. Cloudpaw: Get me out of here. Twoleg: Awww, you like it. I'll bring bark in to play with you. Bark: Hi! My name bar. (Barks.) (End of flashback.) Cloudstar: Bark was my friend when I was captured by twolegs. This reminds me of the good times I once had. I will step down from leadership and give it to you, Woofstar. Woof: I'm only six moons old! Brightheart: Then it's my leadership! I am Brightstar! Spottedleaf: I wanted to see an awesome ending! Not this! (Strikes Cloudstar will lightening bolt. Cloudstar dies.) The End